1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to navigation system receivers, and more specifically to a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receiver with reduced storage requirements.
2. Related Art
GNSS generally refers to any of the satellite-based navigation systems, which broadcast GNSS signals carrying data (e.g., satellite position, time-of-transmission, various correction parameters, etc.) used by corresponding receivers to determine their respective positions based on the received broadcast data. Global Positioning System (GPS) and Galileo based Systems are some examples of GNSS.
It is generally desirable that a GNSS receiver be designed with reduced storage requirements, at least for reasons such as lower implementation cost and area, lower power consumption, etc.